Glucose-6-phosphate dehydrogenase (G6PD) is to be isolated from the livers of "derepressed" rats. Antisera to this isolated and purified enzyme protein is to be prepared by injection of the pure enzyme into rabbits and goats. The antiserum will be used to determine whether "induction- derepression" is indeed regulation of protein synthesis in the mammalian. The antisera will also be used to determine the synthesis rate and the breakdown rate of G6PD under the various dietary conditions of high sucrose diet, high fat diet, and starvation and refeeding stress.